El Drago
| image = | jname = エルドラゴ | rname = Erudorago | ename = N/A | first = Movie 1 | affiliation = His own crew | occupation = Pirate; Captain | jva = Kenji Utsumi | dfbackcolor = B2D6DA | dftextcolor = CE97C9 | dfname = Goe Goe no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Voice | dftype = Paramecia }} El Drago is the captain of his own crew and the main antagonist in the first One Piece movie.One Piece Anime - Movie 1, El Drago is introduced. Appearance El Drago is a dark skinned, red-haired man that resembles a cat or lion in appearance (as noted by Luffy). Because of his extensive love of gold, he wears shoulder pad armor made of gold, with a white shirt underneath; the armor was shattered in battle against Luffy. Additionally, he has hard and sharp golden nails over his normal ones, which can be used as weapons. His ship has a fair representation of his personality and appearance, being covered with gold platings and has a lion for a figurehead. Personality El Drago is extremely greedy and loves gold to the point of being a fetish, affectionately rubbing his cheek against it. To this end, he wore golden armor shoulder pads and sharp nails as part of his combat costume, as well as his stubborn refusal to give up Woonan's treasure (which he mistakenly believed to be gold). His love for gold made him reject other treasures such as gems and diamonds. Abilities and Powers El Drago wears golden armor to defend himself, and sharp nails made of hard gold that allows him to stab his opponents. Devil Fruit El Drago has eaten the Goe Goe no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the power to create a wave of sound that can cause explosive destruction when he yells, in appearance similar to a laser beam. He can also control the intensity of the beam. Though powerful, the beam can be deflected, causing potential backfiring effects. History He comes to Woonan's island to look for Woonan's gold and claim it for his own. In the process, he kidnaps Tobio. He is defeated when Luffy bounces his sound blast back at him and then sends him flying with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Trivia * El Drago's name is probably a reference on the English privateer Francis Drake, who was also known by the Spaniards as El Draco (from the old Spanish meaning "the Dragon"). * His name is also similar to El Dorado, the city of gold from South American legends. * He has similarity with Auric Goldfinger, one of James Bond's main enemy. Both has love and passion for gold and they wear clothes and other items that are made of gold. * El Drago is mentioned again in the second One Piece movie when Bear King's lackeys are speaking with him. They refer to El Drago as their last boss.One Piece Anime - Movie 2, El Drago's former subordinates speaking with Bear King. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists